bleach_rpfandomcom-20200223-history
Reikaizo Yonta
Reikaizo Yonta is an eighteen-year-old blind Fullbringer. 'Appearance' Reikaizo is a six-foot-tall boy with black spiky hair that sticks upwards and out, sort of like a plume. He also has an odd scarlet mark on the bridge of his nose, shaped like a long four-pointed star. He has a somewhat muscular build, but it's not prominent. 'Personality' He is a good listener, due to the fact that he is blind. However, he doesn't really let on to this, and typically makes decisions rashly. He's rather self-conscious, again due to his blindness, and commonly mistakes certain objects for others. (For example, trying to fist-bumping a tree, mistaking it for a person.) He also enjoys practicing magic, and commonly performs on street corners to earn money. 'Stats' XCution Member- 50 Points Hankou: 7 Hakuda: 7 Reiryoku: 10 Seijuu: 11 Bukijuu: 7 Hoho: 8 'Fullbring' Name: Hagiri (Blade Fog) Description: Reikaizo's object that he has an attachment to is a deck of cards, which are important to him because he uses them for magic tricks, which in turn is how he earns money. Every time he uses an ability, one card disappears from the deck. This means he can use his fullbring abilities 52 times before he must reseal his fullbring and wait for the cards to regenerate. Ability 1 Name: Kumo (Cloud) Range: 25 meter radius from the area it is activated. Stat: Reiryoku Cost: Low Description: Reikaizo throws a card. When it hits something, it emits fog out from that location, quickly filling the surrounding area with fog. If it's used outside or in an area with 25 meters in any direction, the fog will spread out to its full capacity. However, this fog is nearly transparent and usually requires up to ten cards to make it dense enough to be useful. The chart below describes how far a person can see if the fog is used with a certain amount of cards. 1-2: Nearly invisible, can see as far as normal. 3-4: Noticeable fog, but the target can see to the edge of the fog. 5-6: Regular fog, limits visibility to fifteen meters. At this point, Kiru becomes usable. 7-8: Thick fog, limits visibility to seven meters. 9-10: Very thick fog, limits visibility to only three meters. 11-19: Any being with comparable reiatsu will find it difficult to sense reiatsu in this fog, as the fog is filled with Reikaizo's reiatsu. 20+: No one can sense Reikaizo through the fog, and he can no longer sense them, This is mainly used as an escape tactic. Ability 2 Name: Kiru (Cut) Range: Wherever there is fog. Cost: Moderate Stat: Seijuu Description: Reikaizo throws a card at the opponent. If it connects with them, the fog around them forms a blade and slashes where the card hits. Multiple cards can be thrown in succession. Ability 3 Name: Kiri no Ken (Fog Sword) Range: Short Stat: Seijuu Cost: High Description: Reikaizo holds up a single card (usually his last) and calls out the name of the technique. The fog then gathers and swirls around the card and sticks up like a sword, effectively becoming a drill-like weapon. Anyone who is struck by this sword will feel intense pain from the tornado-like fog. To deactivate this ability, the fog-tornado-sword will rapidly expand outwards, capturing those nearby in the blast as it becomes a short-lived (ten seconds) real tornado. Category:Fullbringer Category:Xcution Category:Inactive